Career development and student training will be a critical component of the Seattle TREC Center. Our goal is to attract established as well as junior investigators into interdisciplinary research on energy balance and cancer, and to develop their potential as leaders in this research. We will offer junior and mid-career investigators and their mentors an opportunity to participate in the Seattle TREC Center through our Career Development Program. The C Career Development Program will take advantage of the strengths in basic, clinical and public health sciences at the Seattle TREC Center institutions and strengths in the TREC community at-large. We will offer investigators at all levels an opportunity to actively participate in the Career Development Program either as mentors, committee members, or trainees. The program has three areas of career development emphasis: training in interdisciplinary research methods, cross-training in the various disciplines involved in energy balance and cancer research, and exposure to the leadership perspective including infrastructure development and coordination. Mentorship of junior faculty will include institution of interdisciplinary mentoring committees, institutional support to provide time for career development, and regular review of junior faculty career progress by the Seattle TREC Center Executive Committee. In addition, we will capitalize on three training grants available at the University of Washington, that have supported pre- and postdoctoral students working with many of the TREC investigators in nutrition, physical activity, epidemiology, and prevention. We will optimize inter-disciplinary education of trainees, through: 1) interdisciplinary mentoring committees;2) rotations through labs and work settings;and 3) student attendance and presentations at a seminar series and at an interdisciplinary journal club focused on energy balance and cancer. The Seattle TREC investigators have a rich and long history of interdisciplinary training of students and junior faculty, and we will use that experience in designing and implementing the TREC Career Development Program.